Modern wireless networks typically include various security features to prevent unauthorized third parties from access and/or manipulating data. In particular, long term evolution (LTE) networks provide three basic security features, namely: LTE authentication, non-access stratum (NAS) security, and access stratum (AS) security. The LTE authentication feature ensures that a user is an authorized subscriber to the network (or network service) that the user is attempting to access, while the NAS security and AS security features ensure that control and user data communicated over a radio access network (RAN) is secure at the NAS and AS levels, respectively.